Everending
by Kaori Kodensha
Summary: Ino is having troubles believing Sakura loves her. But she’s not willing to give into her selfdoubts. Yuri. The chappies can be one shots on their own.
1. Doubt and Foreplay

A/N: This is my first ever Naruto Fanfic….please Review…Reviews are my happy crack…No Flamers please.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them….But Naruto and Sasuke sure as hell own me.

Warnings: This is a Yuri…as in girl on girl….second best to Yaoi….anyways, there's a

soft porn scene.

Title: Everending

Series: Naruto

Genre: Another Angsty Romance

Rating: Shit…R?…Close To NC-17

Summary: Ino is having troubles believing Sakura loves her. But she's not willing to give into her self-doubts. Yuri. ONESHOT.

Pairings: Deff. InoSaku, slight hinting at KakaIru and InoShikaCho…Now Read…

POV. INO

I wish I could see things through your eyes. And just for one second find out what you see in me. I'm far from perfect. My blonde hair and blue eyes stereotype me. All I ever wanted was for someone to notice me. Finally someone has, and I find myself wondering why you chose me. I know exactly what I see in you. You're beautiful. Your cotton candy hair and your emerald green eyes. They're perfect. You're compassionate even when others aren't. And your sex is undeniably mind-blowing. But what do I have to offer you? I'm plain, and bull-headedly stubborn.

You kiss me then. My mind explodes with bursts of color. In this moment all doubts slip away and it's only me and you. Just our mouths, our hands. And the bed.

We sink into the cold sheets. You suppress a shudder as we undress each other. You kiss my neck. Then my collarbone. Then you reach my breasts. I moan in delight at the sucks and nips at my nipples. After your respects are paid to both, you tongue slithers down to my sex.

You start off slow but then you quicken your pace. My sheer pleasure escapes me, and I cry out for release. You stop and begin foreplay. I kiss you. As you deepen it I can taste myself on you. You pull out and collapse next to me in your own exhaustion.

This signifies that it's your turn for pleasure. I mirror your moves, giving you nothing less then you gave me. The sheets are beginning to heat up with our passionate moves and enthusiasm.

There's a knock on the door. It's Kakashi and Iruka. They ask if we need anything from the grocery store. You answer no. That's the first time I've heard your voice all day. They leave. We're still for a moment.

You pounce on me and kiss me long and deep. Saying your final day's goodbye. You get up and so do I. I gather my clothes, and dress. You sit on the bed putting on your socks. You drop one. You get up to retrieve it. You put it on. I watch you in the mirror as you smooth out the previously ruffled sheets.

I tie up my hair and leave you. We both know that we'll be back here at the same time tomorrow.

I walk downstairs to my apartment. Before I can yet again question why you want me, Choji and Shikamaru greet me. Choji then leads me to a couch, it's late and

I nap.

I'm always smiling when I dream.

Because when I dream. I dream about you.

Because you and I…are everending…


	2. Shining Bliss

_A/N: SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!I have reviews!_

_WyvernOne: Tank-oo for being mah first review. You have made meh very happeh! dances jig_

_Xinthos: Me? looks around I have potential? **O.O**?_

_Scorpion-demon: I luffsh you! Thank You! Oh and don't worry more will come…more will come…_

_Billy Rose: OMG YES! Well they're sneaking around because Ino is married…to Chouji. And she doubts herself because she's inwardly self-destructive (in my fics), and I need some sort of situation that puts stress on her, so for when the time comes she can crack and I can have fun gluing her psyche back together! _

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…But Naruto ish t3h sm3x

Warnings: This is a Yuri…as in girl on girl….second best to Yaoi…

Title: Everending

Series: Naruto

Genre: Another Angsty Romance

Rating: Shit…R?…Close To NC-17

Summary: Sakura just lost her parents and Ino is having troubles believing Sakura loves her. But she's not willing to give into her self-doubts. Yuri. Could be a ONESHOT on it's own though.

Pairings: Deff. InoSaku…Now Read…

Chapter 2: Shining Bliss

My questions lie unanswered as I find myself here. Again. Twisted into your sheets. Naked. Vulnerable. I close my eyes and brace myself. I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing.

Holding on to what I'm feeling, you kiss me with exploding passion, and every sense of being down to earth…slip away. I savor this high up feeling. I relish it. I'll never forget moment's like these. But then again, I bet I'll never remember half the things I'll never forget.

My arms float up above me. And you whisper you love me. But I see the pain and loss. The regretting. It resides in your eyes. Your eyes, which were so full of life, are now full of negated hope.

A flicker of doubt creases my features as I wonder. Am I enough to fill that void that's inside of you? Tonight I'm just here to help with grieving. But it seems to me as if you forgot about your hurt. It seems like the pleasure is a tool that helps you—better?

But is that what I am to you? A tool? A Meaningless—Ahh!

A wave of heat passes between my thighs, and I notice you move off the bed.

You look at me then nod towards our clothes. All my complaints shrink to nothing. And I'm ashamed of all my something's. I reach for my sandals and tug them on.

I hug you goodbye and walk out and breathe in the crisp cold smell of an arriving winter. I look up into the sky and grin. A speck of snow lands on my nose and promptly melts. A few others land and dissipate, and now no one can notice that I'm crying. I don't want to go home yet, not with a tear stained face. Chouji'll become over concerning.

Something tugs at my waist and I twirl to face a pair of absent milky-white eyes. Little Kotarou. His face lights up and he squeals on past me. Hinata and Neji run after him. I laugh lightly.

I think I should take a walk in the park.

_Yes a walk in the park sounds nice…_

_A/N: Just reminding you to review!SQQUUUEEEEEEEEE!_


	3. A Park Bench

_A/N: I have more reviews!_

_Billy Rose: Thank you yet again!_

_Xinthos: Yes, SQUEEEEEE! Yes I do feel bad for Ino, I torture her something horrible in this fic!_

_Kioni: Yes, I'm giving details on how Ino ended up where she is now in this chappy. Enjoy!_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…But prepare for t3h angst-eh!

Warnings: This is a Yuri…as in girl on girl….second best to Yaoi…

Title: Everending

Series: Naruto

Genre: Another Angsty Romance

Rating: Shit…R?…Close To NC-17

Summary: Sakura just lost her parents and Ino is having troubles believing Sakura loves her. But she's not willing to give into her self-doubts. Yuri. Could be a ONESHOT on it's own though.

Pairings: Deff. InoSaku…Now Read…

POV. INO

I can clearly recall the last time I doubted myself as much as I do now. It was before I met Chouji. Before I met you. I was big on the whole party scene. And I drank myself away.

I all pretty much began when I went through puberty. Around this time I started wanting to look…prettier. When I looked in the mirror I saw myself. But I was broken. My looks were bland. My face was boyish. My build boxed. And I was gaining weight.

To pout an end to it, I smashed every mirror that was in my house. I dyed my hair black. I quit eating and increased my training two-fold.

And I landed myself in the hospital.

A little while later I began sleeping around. I cut myself. I drank. I smoked. I shot heroin. I did all the drugs you can think of. Pot, LSD, hash, mushrooms, coke. The works.

Then Chouji came along. He said three words to me. "I'm helping you." He stayed with me day in and day out. He treated me like a princess. And we fell in love. The night we got married he told me something I will keep with me forever. "Ji Ai." Which means "Love One's Self."

I learned not to be vain and accept my looks. But I still had my insecurities. I scared off some of my friends with my new "that's-just-the-way-I-am" attitude. The would just smirk and say "You've changed."

You know, did you ever notice that when someone says those two words, it's because you've stopped living life their way? It's fucked up. I lost some of my greatest friends and that made me crave my old vices. But you and Chouji kept me away. But not by force. But with love.

A patch of snow plops onto my head. I blink my eyes and notice it's gotten dark. I stand up off of the park bench. I brush the snow off me. I sure have been here a while.

But it was worth it. I wipe at the corner of my eye out of habit. I stretch and a sudden euphoria comes over me. I feel I'm getting stronger. My happiness escapes me.

_Thank you Chouji. My husband._

_Thank you Sakura. My lover._

_Thank you…_


	4. Maybe Memories

_A/N: And the Plot-Bunny rears it's ugly head. Now things really start to heat up…heh heh heh_

_KidManga: Thank You so so much!_

_Billy Rose: The answer to your questions will be answered soon enough._

_Kioni: Chouji will find out. Ino will have to choose._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…I love The Used

Warnings: This is a Yuri…as in girl on girl….second best to Yaoi…

Title: Everending

Series: Naruto

Genre: Another Angsty Romance

Rating: Shit…R?…Close To NC-17

Summary: Sakura just lost her parents and Ino is having troubles believing Sakura loves her. But she's not willing to give into her self-doubts. Yuri. Could be a ONESHOT on it's own though.

Pairings: Deff. InoSaku and InoChou…Now Read…

Chapter 4: Maybe Memories

POV. INO

I had gone home and had fallen asleep in my Chouji's arms. He held me until all my tears we're gone.

But this morning I find myself playing respects to a porcelain bowl, via last night's dinner. My head spun and my stomach decided to be a gymnast and do somersaults. This pain was becoming unbearable. And what sucks more is that there's no one here. At home. I have a fever of 104.1! I can't walk past the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Which in all means, I can't walk to the Hokage Building to get to Tsunade.

Ughhh…

I cough and roll onto the ceramic floor and clutch at the pulsations at my temple, massaging it gently.

What can I take for the pain?

Aspirin won't do it…Tylenol won't help…

My eyes shoot open.

I stand and reach into the cabinet. I pull out a relatively small bottle of clear liquid with a cough syrup label.

I take out a syringe and inject 7 ccs of the liquid into the crook of my arm. I grab the edge of the sink and grasp my arm. I grab a washcloth and put pressure to the pinprick entry wound. The piece of fabric fills up quick and my world teeters from port to starboard. I stagger towards the phone. I call you. And when you answer I say "Goodbye."

---

I wake up and face white walls. I see you and Chouji in a corner in hushed conversation. I moan and you both run to my side. Chouji is beside himself in terror and you have tears streaming down your face, relentless to stop flowing.

Chouji hands me the medical clipboard. And I couldn't stop the tears.

"Name: Akamichi Ino  
Age: 19  
Reason of Visit: Miss Akamichi was found on her kitchen floor, unconscious. Test results show, unsafe levels of morphine and blood loss. Miss Akamichi's body went into relapse after a heroin addiction abruptly stopped. Miss Akamichi is currently stationed in Medical ICU.  
Medic Nin: Haruno Sakura  
Brought in By: Akamichi Chouji and Haruno Sakura"

You tell me I must sleep for my body isn't ready to function and I need to recover. You inject a liquid into the IV in my right arm. It's warm and tingly. I can feel it travel through my veins. You inject another syringes contents to the left of my navel. You say that it will help prevent the worsening of the side effects of my relapse.

The tears are salty as they hit my lips. My eyes flutter shut and I smile. I begin to sing softly as I fade into slumber.

_As we trudge along through the mud,  
And we try to call it home,  
But we weren't alright, not at all,  
Not for one, for one, for one second.  
Never have been one to write it down,  
Now I think I can,  
I know I'm stronger now,  
Who's looking south,  
Not me I'm not looking back,  
I'm done denying the truth to anyone,_

_Cause I'm…alive…_

_A/N: The song Ino sings is Maybe Memories by The Used. I felt that it fit perfectly…Just reminding you to review!_


	5. A Miniscule Time Bomb

_A/N: I've been holding off on this chappy for a while now. It was supposed to be the second, but things happened and the storyline changed._

_Billy Rose: bows loyal fan!_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…But I own a cabinet full of ramen!

Warnings: This is a Yuri…as in girl on girl….second best to Yaoi…

Title: Everending

Series: Naruto

Genre: Another Angsty Romance

Rating: Shit…R?…Close To NC-17

Summary: Sakura just lost her parents and Ino is having troubles believing Sakura loves her. But she's not willing to give into her self-doubts. Yuri. Could be a ONESHOT on it's own though.

Pairings: Deff. InoSaku and InoChou…Now Read…

Chapter 5: A Miniscule Time Bomb

POV. INO

---One Month Later---

It's pitch black. I stretch my arms out to the left and right of me. Searching. Where am I? How did I get here?

_Hello?_ I try to say, but my throat won't allow me. I try again as it firmly defies me.

"_He _will _find out you know. You can't hide it for much longer, Ino…"_

I snap awake.

---

I'm here again. In your bed. Your hand calmly strokes the side of my breast to the protrusion of my hip and back again. I smirk at you and trail my finger tips lightly down your stomach, stopping a few inches from your navel. I feel your body tense at the caress. I go lower. I stroke you lovingly. I kiss you then. I press our hips together and arch back. You begin kissing my neck. I moan and you take the liberty of stripping me of clothing.

All my doubts resurface at this moment. I force them back. My mind puts them in a bag labeled "Feel Later". Still, I know that bag will burst. But not now. Oh God, not now.

I'm jerked back to the present by a pleasurable feeling. Your hands grasp my knees, keeping you steady with the exuberance of your moves.

It feels so good. So here I am. Alive at last. And I'll savor every moment of this.

Seemed to stop my breath. So kiss me like you did. And my heart stopped beating.

And now I've started you begging. I bring you up to orgasm and we collapse onto each other.

As you lie there you ask if I remember how this all began. I smile and close my eyes, visualizing the exact day…

We we're only playing truth or dare. There isn't anything wrong with that is there? And you just happened to pick truth. I antagonized you saying that I bet you didn't even know how to make out.

**I **was proven wrong.

Then I proved you wrong with your assumption on mutual masturbation. We continued egging each other on until we had tried everything in the book from "pop kiss" to "fuck".

It began consensual. But as the time wore on my feelings replaced curiosity, and I fell in love. You told me it couldn't be because of the fact I was married, but I waved it off.

My excuses to visit got better and better and our compassion grew. It's been two years and no one has the slightest idea that we're involved. I turn to kiss you. Our lips brush together. You smile and I reach for the phone.

I think I'll spend the night.

---

To sleep in your arms comforts me. I love you. I feel you on my fingertips. My tongue dances behind my lips for you. And I began to slide into our secret place. Where no one can take you from me. No one can make me leave your side…but him…

_Maybe _him…

A/N: Ino's questioning her love for Chouji! Tra la-la! She's gonna crack soon! Tra la-la-la la LA LA! (Sung to the beat to Skip to My Loo) REVIEW!


	6. Psychological Discrepancy

_A/N: DO NOT THINK THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER…There's about two more._

_Xinthos: OMG YAY! You're like my new best friend. You are my 16 review. 16 is my lucky number. You win a prize! I'll write you a FanFic if you want. Just tell me the manga or manhwa one I know please; and if you want it to be and Angteh Romance or a Thrilling Action packed one. It's all up to you. Any specific pairings? Tell me, I'll write gladly._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…But Ino's schizophrenic!

Warnings: This is a Yuri…as in girl on girl….second best to Yaoi…

Title: Everending

Series: Naruto

Genre: Another Angsty Romance

Rating: Shit…R?…Close To NC-17

Summary: Sakura just lost her parents and Ino is having troubles believing Sakura loves her. But she's not willing to give into her self-doubts. Yuri. Could be a ONESHOT on it's own though.

Pairings: Deff. InoSaku and InoChou…Now Read…

Chapter Six: Psychological Discrepancy

_Oh Shit. Oh God. He knows. Dammit!_ I bash my head into an innocent by standing wall.

_No._

I whimper. I feel the blood trickling down my forehead. It congregates for a second at my left cheek bone, then makes like a waterfall. I look into the bathroom mirror. The sight of the blood makes gooseflesh creep up my back and the hairs on my neck stand. I want to see more of that blood. I need to prove that I'm alive…

_Dear God, what do I do. _I glance at the blood stain, leading down my neck wonderi- NO.

"_Oh, but Deary. You know you want to…"_

"No." I whisper more for my sake then the other voice's.

"_Yes. Yes you do. You want to be able to bleed. To feel…" _She carried on.

"Leave me alone!" I scream in no certain direction.

"_Oh, but that's the problem…I can't…because you wanna know what…"_

I turn around my world spirals.

"_I can't…because…I _am _you…"_

"Why are you doing this to me!"

"_Eh, there's not much else I can do but taunt you at the moment because you, my dear, have snapped. The human psyche can only take so much pressure before it just…snaps. It's like a rubber band, really. And _you_ have stretched it to it's limits. Your rubber band it no more…" _She said all of this quite amused, but also, quite boredly.

"No!" I call out defiantly. "Get out of my head!"

"_Aww, sorry no can do, Lovely. But I will be a quiet audience if I must."_

I'm…I'm…I'm…Am I…Am I psychotic?

I glance at the mirror as the tears meet blood. My vision blurs out and I'm swamped into my memories…

---

There was giggles and laughter. It resounded in my ears as we messed around. We rolled around on the carpet floor, cursing the furniture as we bumped into things that got in our way.

Our skin was beaded with sweat and our bodies clung to each other.

I the doorknob turned and swung open.

We froze.

"Oh…uh…sorry Sakura for just letti-…um…well I-I-In-n-n-no y-y-…g-goodb-bye…"

I scrambled to get dressed. I tore a path to get to Chouji…who I never found…

I remind myself to apologize to everyone…because I started this…

Me…

---

It snags my skin and rips it as I slide the edge down my empty wrist. Blood streamed into the crook of my arm, leaving a thick, watery, stained path along it's length. I listen as my concern escapes the barricade of teeth. I feel the blade embedded into my flesh.

The pain hits my system with contraction like shocks. Sharp. Enough to hurt. Timed. I ignore it and focus on the beautiful endorphin high. My eyes loll around in their sockets. My lids halt midway. My smile is large and sickly. But it feels so good. My happiness is glorified as I feel the vein pulsate.

I push the blade deeper, extricating more blood. I'm being enclosed in my own surrounding of promises and lies. I rip the razor out and plunge it into my thigh. I pull back slowly, feeling the layers of skin being severed. I slash my breasts and continue on with my destiny.

I had taken care to put black electrical tape over my private areas…and my heart. I hit as many major veins as I could, still being semi-conscious. Wrists. Heels. Thighs. Neck. Stomach. I spray the cuts with an air freshener. I makes them sting and burn and keep the healing process slow and the bleeding continual until it hemorrhages.

I look at my masterpiece and begin to feel lightheaded.

I feel a sudden warmth overcome me.

I think of you…I think of Chouji…

"I love you…Saku…Chouji…" I write in blood on the starch white marble wall. And I fall into sleep.

A sleep that means your chances of surviving this has been zapped to nil.

_My Everending slumber…_

_A/N: Yes, I _know_ I killed off Ino. But here comes the mourning…I might have Chouji narrate on chappy and Sakura the next…but you'll just have to wait and see!continues the pointless taunting…_


	7. Tattered Ties

_A/N: Last chappie! I am so proud…_

_Kaori weeps in joy in a corner._

_Sakura: Don't you be happy! You killed off my Ino! You're a horrible horrible person!_

_Kaori: I couldn't leave you two happy, now could I?_

_Sakura: You overzealous bitch!_

_Kaori: Aren't I? Now, onward to the story!_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…But Itachi's OMGGAY!

Warnings: This is a Yuri…as in girl on girl….second best to Yaoi…

Title: Everending

Series: Naruto

Genre: Another Angsty Romance

Rating: Shit…R?…Close To NC-17

Summary: Ino's dead and Sakura grieves.

Pairings: Deff. InoSaku and InoChou…Now Read…

Chapter 7: Tattered Ties

POV SAKURA

I trifled through your drawers looking for your greatest treasure. A white gold, ruby encrusted promise ring. I pulled out endless item after item.

It sat atop a tattered old journal. I picked them both out and placed the ring on my finger and the journal on my lap. I flipped a few pages.

_November 16th_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I went to Sakura's. We had sex, again, as always. She's mind blowing. God…I love her with all me heart. Yet, I still have some doubts on whether she loves me as I do her. She still makes it hard to be faithful to Chouji. It's addicting. Well must sleep. More later._

_Love,_

_Ino_

I skip a few pages to last week. Tears fill my eyes.

_December 11th_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I got back from the park. It wasn't the best thing to do. Let me explain. After I started walking back, I heard a rustling in the leaves. I quickened my pace only to run directly into him. He raped me. And he said that if I told anyone that he'd come after me. He said he knew who I was. Well, Chouji's here, he'll protect me. More later._

_Love,_

_Ino_

I slip to the last entry and-

_**Dear God.**_

_December 18th_

_Dear Sakura,_

_My existence has faded as has my hope. I cannot continue on in this life for it is far to painful. This, is my resolute. My escape. I will in fact miss you terribly. As much as you miss me, please don't end up like me. This is all my doing. Not yours. Forgive me, love. Oh and Sakura. Do you remember the night a few weeks ago when I used our made up Harem no Jutsu? Well, take good care of our baby, 'kay?_

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Ino_

I clutched my middle and began to sob. I remained that way for a while. Crying. And alone.

---

The wind blew my hair across my face as I stood on the hilltop overlooking Konoha.

"Ino."

Leaves encircle me and then float away. It's as if you answered me. I'll never forget you, Ino.

_Never…_

_A/N: Omg, don't you just love this Fic…Well, it wouldn't bother me much if you didn't…So anyways, I had a few different endings for Sakura…I had one where she committed seppuku and a few where a few years later she looked back on life and how much of a void there was inside of her. o0o0o0o, there was also one where she was exiled, but I thought better of it…Oh and the Harem no Jutsu, I "borrowed" the concept from Imbri (Imbrium Iridum) 'cause she's so much cooler than me. Well onto my other works…Oh, and REVIEW!_


	8. Awkward Beauty

_A/N: This chappie's for the fans and more for the fact that I keep beating myself over the head for not ending it the way I wanted to._

_Gold.Digger.: I LUFFS YOU!_

_Dragonfly and K-Chan: Thank you so much!_

_KAORI'S RANT  
To everyone who reads this rant I want to thank you for being supportive. Especially Xinthos. She pretty much kept me updating that fast, gave me constructive criticism and yelled at me for killing off Ino. Among other things she has won my review prize! YAY! She gets a FanFic of anything she wants. I would also like to thank the anonymous idiot who pointed out that the Ino in my fic isn't the same as the one in the Animanga. I know this. This is my imagination and my fic, dammit! I'll do what I feel like! Anyways, thank you to my fans! I live for you!...Okay not really, but be happy you're vaguely mentioned in here at all. .  
/KAORI'SRANT_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them…But Tsunade likes her sake.

Warnings: This is a Yuri…as in girl on girl….second best to Yaoi…

Title: Everending

Series: Naruto

Genre: Another Angsty Romance

Rating: Shit…R?…Close To NC-17

Summary: Ino's dead. Sakura grieves.

Pairings: Deff. InoSaku…Now Read…

Chapter 8: Awkward Beauty

POV SAKURA

Tekumaru…Hana…Naoya…Kana…Yukie…Haruna…

With the sextuplets my hands are full…It's been barely a week and I've already found it hard to move on. Everyone's been there for me, but not like you were. I miss you desperately as time goes on. As the village has began living, I'm still stuck standing here sullen, hopeless and lost.

At some memories my eyes are puffy and red in mere seconds. But I refuse to give in. I haven't fallen into a million pieces because of our children. I also am slowly learning that since you died doesn't mean you didn't love me. Because life is like photography. We can use the negatives to develop.

Furtively I search for any form of hope that you and I can be together again. My memories overcome me.

---

Naruto came over looking overly frantic. "Sakura…I…follow me…"

I stared at him. "No. Not until you tell me why the hell you're like this."

Naruto looked at his feet, his bags hanging over his features making them look eerily dark. He took in a very un-Naruto like ragged breath and became very ancy on his feet. Something had happened.

Continuing to administer my Glare of Doom, I locked and squared off my jaw. Being frenetic I was half tempted to smack this alternative personality of his out and demand the world happy, be it against their will or not. Naruto could probably see this by the way that Inner Sakura was hovering so close to the surface.

When he looked up tears had stung the corners of his usually exuberant aqueous blue eyes.

"It's…it's Ino…" he trailed.

I began to shake. "It's bad isn't it…" I said as my stability hit empty, voice cracking.

"She's dead. Suicide."

My world hit rock bottom. And within moments I was in hysterics. Hiccoughing and hyperventilating.

I felt lightheaded and I blanked out.

---

"Saaaakkkkuuuurrrraaaaa…Saaaakkkkuuuurrrraaaaa…" A soothing voice called.

"SAKURA!"

I sat up to find myself on a couch with Naruto hanging over me.

"We got to go. Come on."

---

"Losing a loved one is to have one's heart ripped open. For us to lose, is to gain. It's sardonic in a way. It's like that rope ladder you're afraid to climb in gym because of your fear of heights. But given a reward all fears are set aside. We will compete and complete for that reward. Ino had her rewards but she never saw them. She saw her flaws in such objectives. She had said to have had flaws in beauty and love. Perhaps she thought her wrongs were etched all across her face. Maybe if she had seen that we're all equal in weaknesses and strengths. Because we're all perfect in weakness, perfect in just our strengths alone. Becoming an orphan just recently, I had learned this. I broke myself to build myself back up becoming stronger skipping over a few minor milestones on the way. As I continue to dwell on Ino's recent departure and ponder why she just became another whisper in the wind. She had come out of an addiction caused relapse and shot her depression all too holy hell. Trying to rebuild herself she slipped, fell and lost the manual. I loved her very much and I direly wish for here to with us today. But all good things must come to and end. Hers was just earlier than expected. I miss you Ino. And always fucking will." I finished tears choking me, and smothering my speech. Tsunade guided back to my seat where our six beautiful babies sat, dressed in black dresses and suits.

---

Kana began to whine. I put a bottle in her mouth and gave one to the others who followed suit. Shikamaru put his arm around me. "Let's go home." Pushing three of the sextuplets and Shika pushing the other three, we made our way back to his apartment.

---

After putting the babies to bed, I went up onto the roof.

The moon shone bright through the clouds. I thought about how after you left Shikamaru was there for me. We fell in love, not pushing you out but including you. Shika adopted our babies. He helps us. We plan on getting married sometime soon. This is all because I know that you would want me to be happy.

Shika calls me inside for the night. But we know I'll be back here tomorrow. On our roof. Waiting to talk to you. Even though you don't answer, I know you're listening.

_You always are…_

_A/N: I love this chappie for no reason whatsoever. Lol. Love yah._


End file.
